Year 4 (Trailblazer101)
Year 4 is the fourth and final year of LEGO Dimensions products, created by Trailblazer101. The first wave was released in December 2018 and the final wave will release in September 2019. Year 4 was preceded by Year 3. Franchises * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Airwolf * Alita: Battle Angel * Captain Underpants * Despicable Me * Dragon Ball Z * Glass * Goosebumps * Gravity Falls * Home Alone * Mega Man * Men in Black: International * Mortal Engines * Pac-Man * Pokémon Detective Pikachu * Riverdale * Star Trek * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Tintin * The Croods * The Twilight Zone * Thunderbirds Are Go * Tron: Legacy * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Gameplay * New Year 4 Story Mode Levels including new Foundation Elements, Minikits, and Citizens in Peril. * New Year 4 expanded Adventure Worlds including more interior locations and new Year 4 Gold Bricks and Red Bricks. * New undetermined game mode unlocked by Year 4 Characters, with a new undetermined shop. * New Year 4 hub area which is accessed from The Arch by a new Aerial Faith Plate (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) or by a new portal (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U). Both the Aerial Faith Plate and the portal are located in between the Ben 10 and Men in Black portals on their respective versions. Sets A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Violet Baudelaire + Self-Sustaining Hot Air Mobile Home, Klaus Baudelaire + Rock-Retrieval Device) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + The Carmelita) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf Helicopter) Alita: Battle Angel * Story Pack (Alita + Berserker Ship, Dr. Ido's Laboratory Toy Pad Build, Robust Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dr. Dyson Ido + Grewishka) Captain Underpants * Team Pack (Captain Underpants + Turbo Toilet 2000, Tippy Tinkletrousers + Radioactive Robo-Boxers) Despicable Me * Team Pack (Gru + Grumobile, Minion + Gru's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Lucy Wilde + Lucy's Car) * Fun Pack (Dru + Dru's Villain Wheels) Dragon Ball Z * Level Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + Attack Ball) * Team Pack (Vegeta + Roundworm, Frizea + Frizea's Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Piccolo + Namekian Spaceship) Glass * Story Pack (David Dunn/The Overseer, Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde, Elijah Price/Mr. Glass + Hypnotic Light Stand, Philadelphia Institution, Illusion Keystone) Goosebumps * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + The Haunted Car) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper Pines + The Shacktron + Mabel Pines + Mystery Cart) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Corn-o-corn) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Illuminati Pyramid) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush Roadstar + NetMobile) Men in Black: International * Story Pack (Agent M, Agent H + To be added Vehicle, To be added Toy Pad Build, To be added Keystone) * Fun Pack (High T + To be added Vehicle/Gadget) Mortal Engines * Story Pack (Hester Shaw + Jenny Haniver, Great Hunting Ground Toy Pad Build, Rust Keystone) * Fun Pack (Thaddeus Valentine + London Engine) Pac-Man * Fun Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon) Pokémon Detective Pikachu * Story Pack (Tim Goodman + Detective Pikachu, Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratory To Pad Build, Fracture Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lucy Stevens + Psyduck) * Fun Pack (Mewtwo + Squirtle Balloon) Riverdale * Level Pack (Archie Andrews + Archie's Car + Hiram's Car) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Commander Spock + USS Voyager) The Addams Family * Team Pack (Gomez Addams + Kitty Kat, Mortica Addams + Thing) The Adventures of Tintin * Level Pack (Tintin + The Unicorn + Snowy) * Fun Pack (Captain Archibald Haddock + 17th Century Unicorn) * Fun Pack (Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine + SS Karaboudjan) The Croods * Level Pack (Eep + Macawnivore + Belt) The Twilight Zone * Level Pack (The Narrator + Rusty Air Force Jet + Talky Tina) Tron: Legacy * Team Pack (Sam Flynn + Light Cycle, Quorra + Clu's Warship) Thunderbirds Are Go * Level Pack (Scott Tracy + Thunderbird 1 + The Mole) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Characters To be added Objects Vehicles To be added Gadgets To be added Toy Pad Builds To be added Collectibles Keystones To be added Foundation Elements To be added Red Bricks To be added Minikits To be added Citizens in Peril To be added Levels Story Mode Levels To be added Story Pack Levels To be added Level Pack Levels To be added Locations Adventure Worlds To be added Race Tracks To be added Sandbox To be added Trophy Room To be added Miscellaneous Episodes To be added Health Bars To be added Spotlight Themes To be added Toy Tags * New Year 4 Toy Tags which are colored green. Abilities Companies Waves * Wave 16 * Wave 17 * Wave 18 * Wave 19 * Wave 20 * Wave 21 LEGO Gateway Menu To be added Trivia * There are 25 new franchises introduced in Year 4, which results in 75 franchises being present in the game altogether. There are 76 franchises in the game altogether if counting LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. Category:Years Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events Category:Airwolf Category:Alita: Battle Angel Category:Captain Underpants Category:Despicable Me Category:Dragon Ball Category:Glass Category:Goosebumps Category:Gravity Falls Category:Home Alone Category:Mega Man Category:Men in Black: International Category:Mortal Engines Category:Pac-Man Category:Pokemon: Detective Pikachu Category:Riverdale Category:Star Trek Category:The Addams Family Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:The Croods Category:The Twilight Zone Category:Tron: Legacy Category:Thunderbirds Are Go! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory